


Dexter and Humphrey : The Spelltacular Matchmaking Duo

by capwilson



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capwilson/pseuds/capwilson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter and Humphrey discover Blondie has a crush on Cupid.</p><p>They take it upon themselves to set the two up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dexter and Humphrey : The Spelltacular Matchmaking Duo

**Author's Note:**

> while the title and summery are dexter + humphrey orientated, the fic is more blondie pov

The two of them had approached her early that morning; before breakfast in the hallways.

“Soooo.”

She raised her eyebrows, “Is this something about the show?” Humphrey smirked.

“It’s something about _a_ show,” he laughed and Blondie stared at him incredulously, “What do you-”

Dexter pushed Humphrey out of the way, “What this moron means is,” he said, glaring at Humphrey, “Remember when you told us about you know,” he lowered his voice, “the _Cupid_ thing?”

She shook her head; glaring at them. “Wait a spell. What have you two done _this time_?”

They both blushed, looking away and rubbing their necks.

“I don’t know what you…” Humphrey started and Blondie raised her eyebrows again, hitching her bookpack further up her shoulder.

“ _Oh you don’t?_ ” She glared and started to count on her fingers. “Are you forgetting the time you baked her a batch of cupcakes with hearts on them _from your secret admirer?_ Or maybe when you left the note in her locker with a heart saying _from your secret admirer?_ ”

Dexter raised a finger to interrupt, but Blondie cut him off with a sarcastic laugh, “ _Or maybe_ , that time last week _when you got_ Baby Bear _to deliver a card to her saying, ‘You are the_ Key _to my_ Heart’?”

Humphrey grimaced, “Well yeah but…she never actually…got that card…?” Blondie huffed.

“Only because I caught you paying him beforehand!” she sighed, “Look boys…I know you’re only trying to help…but it’s _just not right_ of you to keep going behind my back and-”

“ _Ah!_ ” Dexter interrupted, “But my dear princess, we've come this time to tell you our plan!” Humphrey nodded enthusiastically beside him.

Blondie sighed again and pushed hair behind her ear, “Look…boys I-”

“Come on! We know the others were fairy-fails, but we _promise_ that this one will work!!”

Blondie rolled her eyes. “What is it?”

“Okay so here’s the plan….”

* * *

 

Blondie nibbles on her lip as she watches the two boys tinker with the mirrorpad.

“…Guys….are you sure this will even work?” she whispers cautiously.

“It’s fine Blondie! We know what we are doing!” Humphrey laughs, rolling his eyes as he connects his mirrorphone to the mirrorpad Dexter’s working at. She huffs; face turning red when Humphrey opens Cupid’s mirrorcast app. He looks up, waggling his eyebrows at her and she groans, turning around.

_God, why did I let them talk me into this?? There was no way it was going to work...._

“Hey,” she turns to look at Dexter, “Cupid’s show starts in-” he looks at his watch, “five minutes.” She nods and moves away from him to the mirrorphone screen, clutching her arm.

“Hey,” Dexter says, and she turns to where he and Humphrey stand right behind her. “You sure you wanna do this? You know you don’t actually have to, right?”

She stops for a moment, pursing her lips. _Do I really want to do this?_

“…My voice will definitely be altered?” she asks, unsure. Dexter nods, pointing to the mirrorpad, “That’s why Humphrey's mirrorpad is connected to the mirrorphone. When the app we made is on and working, no-one what-so-ever after will know it’s you!”

 _Maybe..._ she thinks… _I will do it…no one would know it’s me…_

“Okay,” she nods, “Okay, I’ll do it. I'm…I…Thanks. For helping me, you guys.”

They grin and pull her into a three-way hug. “You are squashing me!” she scoffs, but hugs them back.

When they pull back Humphrey grins and flicks her nose, “Aww you love us!” he coo’s, and she punches his arm. “Ow!” he hisses, holding his arm and giving her the middle finger as he moves over to the mirrorpad.

“Madden up!” laughs Dexter, fixing on Blondie’s microphone. “Dude, her punches are spella sore!!” Humphrey shouts back and Blondie and Dexter just laugh.

* * *

 

It all happens too soon.

She hears the familiar tune... and then the _oh-so_ familiar face appears on screen. Blondie’s heart flutters.

 _“Hey fairytales! What matters to your heart?”_ Cupid’s voice pours from the mirrorphone. Blondie swallows. _Why am I doing this again?_  

But she stays. She listens. She waits.

_“Now, my love tale friends, this is the part of the mirrorcast where I try to solve your romantic problems.”_

Before she even thinks, Blondie reaches forward and presses the flashing heart button that’s below Cupid.

_“Hello caller! You’re on to Cupid! The Goddess of Love!”_

Blondie's eyes widen and she waves her hands at Dexter and Humphrey. She sees the latter press a button on his mirrorpad and then they both give her a thumbs up. 

_“Caller?”_

Blondie swallows, “Erm you see…” _My voice is so different!_ “Well…there’s this girl... and… she’s… just ri- she’s…spelltacular…I’m just hat-over-heels for her, you know?”

She hears Cupid laugh and her face reddens. _“I know the felling caller…You see her all the time, morning till night but it still isn't enough. You get butterflies in your tummy every time she smiles at you. You wanna make her laugh. You wanna hold her close. Hug her. Kiss her…..”_

There’s a silence.

Blondie chews her lip. “Well…yeah,” she whispers, “That’s hexactly how I feel. But.....I know that I’ll….that we’ll never…And we…we’re roommates - _of course we are roommates_ \- and seeing her, talking to her _all the time_ , but saying so little…I hate it…it makes…”

She hears Cupid swallow, _“….makes you feel-”_

“-not **just right** …”

_“-awful…”_

Blondie hears Cupid gasp as her own mouth goes dry. _Curses!_

_“….Blondie….is that….is that you?”_

“I…I…I…erm…” She hears the scrape of a chair and a door slam and she knows that’s it.

Cupid is probably going to ask Headmaster Grimm for a room change.

She sighs and steps back from the mirrorphone and laughs bitterly, “Well  _that_ was a fairy-fail!”

“Blondie…” She hears Dexter’s voice, but she shakes her head. “It wasn't your fault….either of you…” she adds, looking at Humphrey, “You had a great plan and I…She’ll….Cupid she-”

“Royally, _royally_ likes you.”

Blondie gasps and spins around to see that the Mirror Lab door is wide open, and Cupid…Cupid is grinning. She walks slowly over to the other girl. Until they are face to face.

“Hi,” Blondie whispers, knowing her face is as red as Snow White’s apple.

“Hi,” Cupid giggles back, reaching out to stroke Blondie’s cheek. “I’m sorry about before,” she utters, her eyes darting down to Blondie’s lips, “Very unprofessional of me.”

Blondie swallows, her eyes flying up from Cupid’s lips to her eyes, “Do…Do you regret it?” Cupid shakes her head, “Not even for a minute,” before leaning forward and bringing her lips to Blondie’s. The latter lets out a shaky breath and brings her hands to Cupid’s waist; pulling the girl even closer.

Blondie feels…well she feels like she’s got ten million likes on her MirrorCast or one thousand reblogs from her MirrorBlog… or she’s found some porridge that’s _just right._

But… it feels even better than all of those things put together.

_I feel like I've found my princess._

They pull back after a few minutes and Cupid giggles. “I _so_ don’t regret it.”

Blondie grins, “Me neither. It was-”

_“Well, there you have it, fairytales! How hexciting was that?!"_

_"Yeah, whoa- that MirrorCast sure flipped the script!”_

_“As have we-_ Dexter and Humphrey: The Spelltacular Match-Making Duo- _by setting these too damsels up!”_

_“That’s right fairies and gentleprinces. It was us that pushed these two riddle-iculously cute lover birds together!”_

The two girls look at one another before around the empty room. Blondie moves back over to the table and lifts up the forgotten mirrorphone. Grinning, she raises it higher so Cupid could see too.

The two boys were sitting at Cupid’s table; both squished up so they could use the microphone. It was then she realised something; she was still wearing her microphone. She giggles and points this out to Cupid, who giggles back, winding her arm around Blondie’s waist.

“We've put on _quite_ the show today, Blondie!”

 _“You sure have!”_ Humphrey laughs through the screen. Sticking his tongue out he says, _“No need to thank us!”_

Dexter rolls his eyes and pushes Humphrey’s face out of the way - _“HEEY!!”_ –

 _“Well, that’s all for today, folks! We don’t know about you, but we think these two are_ _**just right**!”_   The screen goes blank.

Cupid reaches over to clasp her hand with Blondie’s.

_“I do too."_

_~THE END~_

 


End file.
